


A Piece of Art

by Private95



Series: Carmilla Random AUs [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew you for my art project and it ended up in the art gallery at school and “I’m sorry I didn’t ask your permission but you’re just so hot, I’m sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Art

Laura had always been good with words. Writing essays, papers, stories. Poems… not really her thing, but she enjoyed reading them very much. She read a lot in general. Her collection of books on her bookshelf and some in her Kindle was something she liked to boast about.

Words were her powerful side.

Art and music? Not so much.

She loved different types of music. She was always impressed and wondered on a daily bases _how_ people manage to create something like _that_?

And art. Art galleries were something she visited every time there was a new exhibition (once a month for sure). Because she (even if she was embarrassed to admit it) respected and adored artists a little bit more than musicians.

(Because on piano she could play Mary had a Little Lamb. It would be off key and terrible in general, but she got the concept. Give her a piece of paper and a pen and she wouldn’t even draw a presentable circle.)

So, when she heard about an exhibition being held in one of the buildings of her university she grabbed her notepad, to take some notes to write an article for her blog later, and her camera for some pictures.

Dressing up and fixing her hair, Laura took her bag and left her dorm room.

The building was filled with people: artists were standing near their works, chatting with fellow students and professors, some other guests from the city were strolling around, looking really impressed. 

Taking out her camera, Laura began walking around too.

She was… there were not words to describe how she felt about each and every work she saw. The colors, the ideas, the details, the… _everything_. Her hands were good enough only for writing and typing. But creating something like _that_! Not her thing for sure.

She talked with some artists, asked them a few questions and took a few pictures. The rest of the evening Laura was enjoying the atmosphere and magnificent art.

She was walking down another line of works when suddenly her movements came to a halt.

There, on the wall, on one of the paintings she saw a beautiful girl. Seating on a bench with a book on her lap. The painting was done in oil and looked absolutely… beautiful. The girl’s hair was long and light brown, wearing some plaid shirt, jeans and snickers.

And then she took a closer look to the girl’s face that was lowered to the book and she recognized her. She recognized herself. It was her on the painting. But… No. Couldn’t be. Laura knew for sure that she wasn’t that… beautiful.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, so she turned around.

And at that moment she forgot about every piece of art she’d ever seen. Because the girl, who was standing in front of her could have easily be painted instead of Mona Lisa and people would be ten times more entranced with her than the original.

One of the Greek statues could’ve portrayed her and people would be even more keen on the idea of either stealing or making a copy.

But Laura was more than sure that there’s no way that there could’ve been any other person who looked so… insanely gorgeous as the girl before her.

And then she noticed that the girl, the goddess, was looking at her with the mixture of fear and shyness, her cheeks a nice shade of pink.

“What do you think?” She asked quietly, lifting her eyes to the painting.

“It’s… God, I’m usually good with words, but right now I can’t find any suitable once to describe how amazing this is.” There was a short silence between the two. Laura was about to ask is the girl knew whose work it was, but the gorgeous creature by her side spoke first.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked your permission before painting you and submitting this, but I couldn’t help myself.” Laura was looking at her with wide eyes and slightly agape mouth.

So, this girl, the girl who’s supposed to be the model for every single masterpiece out there, was the artist who painted someone as simple and plain as Laura?

_But why?_

“Because,” the girl smiled shyly, looking down at her shoes, “ _you_ are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

People were walking around the gallery: students, professors, parents, simple visitors. The atmosphere in the building was warm and comfortable. The art on the walls was magnificent and every piece deserved some recognition.

“Carmilla.”

“Laura.”

_She's the true masterpiece._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, I'm opened for requests!  
> You can leave them in the ask box on Tumblr: private95.tumblr.com


End file.
